


Spell Bound

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 'fans' are upset about you and your relationship status with the boys, but you decide to play along with the rumor they came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Bound

Ray walks over to Joel’s open office door, knocking lightly as he stands in the doorway. “Hey Joel, can I talk to you a minute?” Ray’s eyes glance over at Adam who was sitting next to him. “Alone?”

“Sure. I’ll be down in a couple minutes, Adam.”

“You’re wearing the Rift, Joel.”

“We’re not done talking about it!” Joel shouts at him as Adam wanders out of the office chuckling. Ray closes the door behind him and then goes to take the chair he vacated. “What’s up?”

“Well, it’s the ‘fans.’ Lindsay sent me a link and someone is getting pissy about Y/N again. It’s riling up all the other assholes and they’re saying nasty things.”

Joel groans and covers his face. “Do you think she’s seen it?”

“Lindsay says it’s all over Twitter and Tumblr, so probably.”

“So, what are they saying this time?”

“Uh, basically that she’s a witch and cast a spell on us and soon she’ll have all the dudes here under her spell. Some people are saying the ladies as well. Just all of RT.”

Joel smiles, “They really are reaching aren’t they?” He looks over at Ray, bemused look on his face and Ray laughs.

“Yeah, but there’s still nasty stuff being said about her—about us—so I wanted to prepare you.”

“Yeah,” Joel sighs, “have you gotten a hold of her?”

“Nah, she said she had meetings all day. It’s been going straight to voicemail. I’m really hoping she checks it soon though, because I was gonna hang with the Lads tonight and I need to know if I have to reschedule with them.”

“You know she wouldn’t want that...”

“I know, but I’m not gonna leave her if she’s upset.” Joel nods in agreement. Ray sighs and pushes himself out of the chair, “Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Let me know if you hear from her.” Ray starts heading to the door when Joel’s phone goes off with a text notification. Joel picks it up quickly.

**Barbara:** : You should check twitter.

Ray stops at the door and looks back at him. “Y/N?”

“No, Barb wants me to check twitter.” He swipes a couple times and then starts laughing.

“What’s up?” Ray walks back over to the desk and Joel turns his phone around.

“I don’t think we have to worry about Y/N.” Ray leans down to look at the phone and starts laughing.

“Where did she get a witch hat so quickly?!”

\-----

You sit at your cubicle staring at the computer screen. The witch hat is still perched on your head, and two more sit on your desk next to you along with various stuffed black cats. Your coworkers were having a field day with the new rumor going around the web about your relationship with Joel and Ray. You knew that the nature of your relationship would be hard in their line of work, being in the public eye so often. When you were just dating Joel, you had a small amount of hate for that—but when you started dating Ray as well? Some of those “fans” kinda lost it. It had died down a lot since Ray and Joel both told everyone to knock it off, but every so often...

You check Twitter and Tumblr one more time, laughing at the drawings that were already circulating and wanting to hug those defending you and your relationship. Your Tumblr was a secret. You knew that it was an easy place to send hate—anyone could just come and do it—and you didn’t want to open yourself up for that. You smile and close your browser, go back to the document you’ve been working on, quickly finish it off, and start to print it. As the last page spits out of the printer, you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You quickly turn to find your boss standing there.

“What’s up, boss man?”

“Business meetings done for the day?”

“Yup.”

“And that report I asked for?” You grab the papers from the printer, staple them, and then hand them over. “Fantastic. Was there anything else you had to do today?”

“Nope. I was just gonna get ahead on work...”

“If you want, you can knock off early.”

“Say no more! I’m already gone.” You spin back around in your chair, your boss laughing as he walks off. You start to shut everything down and gather your things to take home.

\-----

You walk into the apartment an hour later, arms laden with the witch hats and stuffed animals. You quickly kick the door shut as Fred and George come barreling around the corner. “I am not chasing you fuckers around outside today. Back.” You side step around them and head into Joel’s room, dumping your armful at the foot of the bed. As the cats jump up to investigate you look over at the clock and stretch. “Man, it’s only 3?” You sigh, Ray was gonna be gone for the day—you had made sure to call him and Joel before you left work to let them know you were fine—and then Joel wouldn’t be home until around 5.

You look around the room for something to do. Unfortunately, you lived with two people who kept tidy. You sigh and go to the closet to change out of your work clothes when one of your black dresses catches our eye. You look from the dress over to the witch hats on the bed and an idea forms. You quickly change into some shorts and a tank, grab your purse, and head out the door again.

\-----

You were lighting the last candle in the bedroom when you heard the front door open and Joel walk in. You quickly start the music.

  _“I’ve put a spell on you, ‘cause you’re mine...”_

You hear Joel stop, listen for a couple seconds, and then laugh. You smile and make sure your hat is on right, grab your wand, and then sit on the foot of the bed, leaning back on your elbows. You hold your breath as the bedroom door opens and Joel walks in; the grin on his face quickly turns to one of lust as he looks down at you on the bed. You slowly stand and walk over to him.

“Well, this is new.” He looks you up and down as you stand in front of him.

“You don’t think it’s too much?” You look down at your new black lace bustier and garters and wrinkle your nose.

“Noo...” He croaks out, still staring.

You smile up at him. “Good.” You hook your finger into the front of his v-neck and pull him into the room towards the bed. You stop at the foot of the bed and sit, leaning back down. “Strip.” He quickly rips off his shirt and his hands fumble with his belt as you watch, biting your lip. You can see him grow hard in his boxers and you lick your lips; he moans above you and you look up at him with a smile.

“Don’t do that.” He says breathlessly.

“Don’t do what?” You ask innocently.

“You know what. And honey, if you want to continue with your plan, I wouldn’t do it again or we’re gonna be done right here and now.” He stands in front of you in just his boxers with his hands on his hips.

“Pretty sure I said strip down...” You say in a sing-songy voice, gently running your wand over the front of his boxers. He growls and takes the wand from your hands, tossing it across the room. He bends to capture your mouth with his, sliding one arm going under you and pulling you up further on the bed as his body moves over yours. His kisses are rough as his free hand moves all over your body, rubbing and squeezing. You squirm under him and moan.

“Stop.” He says roughly.

“You know, this isn’t how I planned on this going...” You look up at him through your lashes.

“No?”

“No. But I think I like this way better.” He smiles and then moves lower to your neck and chest while your hands find their way up to his hair, tugging gently in directions you want him to go.

“How does this thing come off?” Joel says, his lips on your breast.

“Hooks in the back.” You whisper, eyes closed as his breath warms your chest.

“How did you get it on?!”

“Sales girl helped. Wore it home.”

“Well, fuck that.” He takes your nipple into his mouth through the cloth, making you arch your back under him. A quick nip and then he moves down. “Are these panties new or old?”

“Old, why?” You feel a tug and look down, Joel has the string in both hands and he rips it apart. “Really?”

He pushes them off to the side and grins down at you, rubbing his chin. You watch as his tongue peeks out from between his lips and he moves a finger over it just before that same finger is running down your slit. Your breath catches in your throat as your hips move up, urging him on, and he slowly slips his finger in.

“Mmm, so wet and ready already.” He hooks his finger as he slowly drags it out. You gasp and your body bucks slightly as his finger grazes your g-spot. He laughs, moving up your body and leaving a trail of kisses as his finger continues slowly moving inside you. Your hands reach out for him, but he captures them with his free hand, pinning them up above your head. He kisses you again while his finger rubs against you, his thumb lowering down to your clit and moving in small circles around it.

“S-shit.” You breathe out, your hands clinging to his as your hips move against his hand. Your breath starts to quicken and you can feel the heat in your belly build up. “Joel, I’m… I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me, Y/N.” He kisses you as your body reaches the tipping point. Your hands grip his as your body shudders in delight. His finger still moves inside of you ever so slowly, sending small shocks through your body. As your body calms he pulls his finger out, hitting you once again in your g-spot and throwing your body into another round of delight. He brings his finger up to your mouth and you suck it in, tasting yourself on him. You suck on it and twirl your tongue around his finger as he watches, finally pulling it out to crush his mouth back onto yours. You can feel his hand move down between the two of you and start to rub against you. His hips moving lazily back and forth as he slides between your legs, teasing your quivering body.

“Stop that, I’m gonna cum again.” You whisper against his lips.

“Isn’t that the point?” He continues his lazy stroking as he smiles down at you, and you can feel your body respond, the orgasm that was barely gone building back up. You close your eyes and lick your lips, your hips moving against him on their own. You smile as he groans. He lets go of your hands, bracing himself on the bed as he leans down, covering your mouth with his as pushes against your sensitive clit. You moan into his mouth as your hands grab onto his broad shoulders, nails digging into him as you cum. He pulls away as you shudder under him, getting up off the bed and standing. “I like this look on you.” He looks you up and down as he removes his boxers.

“Oh, yeah?” Your arms lay limp at your sides and you look up at him with a smile.

“Yes. New house rule: you should wear this, and only this, in the house.” He opens the nightstand drawer to remove a condom, making you squirm in delight.

“That might get awkward when we have guests over, Joel.”

“Well then,” he sighs as he slips the condom on, “we won’t invite anyone over—ever.” He climbs back onto the bed, positioning himself over you. You smile as your hands go up around his neck, pulling him down to you. He kisses you quickly, then sits back up, leaving your hands to fall back down to your sides. His hands run over your garter clad legs. “Man, I really love these. Knees up!” You pull your knees up close to your chest, holding onto them as he moves closer to you. He leans forward, bracing one hand off to your side and using the other to guide himself to your entrance, slowly slipping himself in.

You both moan at the same time, eliciting some giggles from you and a smile from him. He puts his other hand down for better support and you let your knees go, letting the back of your knees rest on his forearms. He leans closer to you, pushing himself in further. He holds still for a minute, letting you adjust, then pulls out only to slam himself back in. You gasp and grab onto his arms, he leans down and kisses your forehead as he pulls out and slams back in. Hands still grasping his arms, and his forehead resting against yours, you nod. Your Spotify playlist had been quietly playing in the background after “You Put a Spell on Me” finished and it had just started one of your guys’ favorite songs, “Faster” by Matt Nathanson.

_“You're so delicious_

_You're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue”_

Joel whispers the first couple lines into your ear before he rights himself and starts thrusting into you fast and hard.

_“It's the way you smile, baby_

_When you've got me on my knees_

_Your all night noise, your sirens howl”_

You were so busy watching Joel that your next orgasm snuck up on you. Your nails dig into his arms and you yell out as your body tenses and shakes. You can feel Joel tense up as well as you ride out your orgasm. You look up at him and his eyes are shut tight, he’s grinding his teeth, and the vein in his neck popping out. He thrusts a couple more times, grunting with each one.

_“I can't get enough_

_This it's gone_

_This world is over to me”_

“FUCK!” He screams out with one final thrust, he falls forward slightly, moving his arms so you can put your legs down. You can feel him pulsating in you and the movement of your legs caused him to pull out, eliciting more groans from the both of you. He falls onto his elbows and rests his head on your chest, breathing heavily. You wrap your arms around him, one hand resting on the back of his head.

“Maybe the internet is right. Maybe you are a witch because that was pretty fucking magical.” Joel moves his head so he can look up at you, a smile on his face, and you laugh.

“You’re such a dork.” He moves up until you’re face to face and kisses you.

_“You make my heart beat faster_

_You make my heart beat faster”_

 


End file.
